


Вишенка к мартини

by Tod_in_Venedig



Series: АПЛ [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Рио решил помочь Неманье решить очень важную проблему.
Relationships: Rio Ferdinand/Fernando Torres/Nemanja Vidić
Series: АПЛ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833328
Kudos: 8





	Вишенка к мартини

— Нем, вот какого хера, скажи мне? — Рио действительно был зол: Неманья кожей ощущал, что, если бы не сотня человек, галдевшая вокруг, то кружка эля в руках Рио точно разбилась бы о его голову.

Они сидели в Cavern Pub на Мэтью-стрит, в котором договорились встретиться сразу после матча. Был поздний вечер пятницы, в соседнем зале какая-то очередная группа в стиле «Битлз» настраивала инструменты, и паб напоминал своим гвалтом Лондонскую фондовую биржу во времена «большого взрыва» — разве что вместо джобберов, истерически выкрикивающих «У меня есть!» или «Беру!», посетители костерили начальство или жаловались на своих семейных, заказывая ещё кружечку, чтобы оттянуть возвращение домой, где их никто не понимает.

Слава богу, сегодня никто не говорил про футбол, по крайней мере, в таком шуме этого было, к счастью, не разобрать, иначе Неманья решился бы на убийство. Или на самоубийство — хотя он подозревал, что это был бы первый случай самоубийства в истории футбола из-за зашкаливающего количества красных карточек.

Рио продолжал вопросительно смотреть на него, сжимая в руках кружку, и больше всего Неманье хотелось под этим взглядом залезть под стол. Но сделать это не позволяло самолюбие, а промолвить хоть какое-то слово в свою защиту — отсутствие ответа, кроме «Я больше не буду...» Поэтому Неманья лишь мрачно уставился на оседающее пористое облако пивной пены в своей кружке и пожал плечами. Театральная пауза затягивалась, молчать дальше становилось уже просто неприлично, и Неманья промямлил:

— Как будто у тебя красных никогда не было... 

— Неужели ты и впрямь думаешь, что я позвал тебя сюда только ради того, чтобы потрындеть о твоих красных карточках? — хмыкнул Рио. 

Неманья поёжился от его взгляда. Они делили один номер в отеле, и, конечно, Рио мог всю ночь напролёт его воспитывать, хотя Неманья предпочёл бы, чтобы тот просто сказал: «Какой же ты мудак, Нем!» и дал ему в морду. Но Рио был истинным наставником — не по возрасту или статусу, а по призванию, — поэтому, когда он, не глядя на Неманью, вышел из раздевалки, а спустя час прислал сообщение, что ждёт его в этом пабе, Неманья понял, что ничего хорошего эта встреча ему не предвещает.

— Естественно, мне вначале хотелось тебя головой об стенку разъебашить, — серьёзно сказал Рио. — Но потом я понял, что причину это не устранит.

— Какую ещё причину?.. — пробормотал Неманья.

В пабе становилось душно, прибыла новая волна посетителей, которую встретили радостными воплями, музыкальная группа добавляла порцию воющих звуков в эту какофонию, и Неманья сейчас готов был согласиться со всем, что скажет Рио, и, минуя отель, сразу оказаться дома, закончив и этот разговор, и карьеру футболиста.

— Ты серьёзно? — взглянул на него Рио, как показалось Неманье, с искренним удивлением. — Или из упрямства? Тут только слепой не заметит, кто всему виной.

— Кто? — вымученно спросил Неманья, с трудом преодолевая желание закончить футбольную карьеру прямо сейчас.

Рио наклонился к самому его уху и выкрикнул, стараясь перекрыть гул толпы:

— Фернандо Торрес!

В этот момент в соседнем зале барабанщик что есть мочи ударил в литавры, и паб взорвался рёвом стадиона.

— Блядь… — выдохнул Неманья.

— Согласен, — кивнул Рио и, словно с облегчением после выполненного долга, прочистил горло и отхлебнул наконец эля. — Но блядь он или не блядь, это проблему не снимает. Хотя… — Рио вздохнул и продолжил, будто размышляя сам с собой: — …в нашем случае лучше бы блядь…

— Что ты там бормочешь? — раздражённо сказал Неманья. В его голове тут же проклюнулась мысль, что, после того как он закончит прямо сейчас карьеру футболиста, неплохо было бы начать карьеру боксёра, по крайней мере, мелькнувшая перед глазами картинка, где он вышибает челюсть этой рыжей испанской шлюхе, сразу принесла недюжинное облегчение.

— Я говорю, какого хера? — повысил голос Рио. — Ты только от одного его имени заводишься, я уж не говорю о той хуете, которую ты сегодня на поле творил. И ладно, если бы только сегодня… И как нам быть, друг мой?

— Выебать его во все дырки и дело с концом… — мрачно процедил Неманья.

— Собственно, я тебя для этого сюда и позвал, — кивнул Рио.

— Чегооо? — вытаращил глаза Неманья.

— Но сперва хочу тебя спросить, — пропустил его вопрос мимо ушей Рио. — Чего тебе больше хочется с ним сделать: морду набить или выебать?

Неманья задумался. Конечно, в идеале хотелось и того и другого. И даже, может быть, одновременно. Он сперва представил, как прицельно лупит Торреса в нос, а потом как медленно входит в него, проталкиваясь в обволакивающий жар и слизывая кровь, струящуюся по подбородку и шее. 

— Твою ж мать… — прошептал Неманья, сжимая пальцами кружку, а бёдрами — мгновенно отреагировавший член, и хрипло добавил: — Он не согласится…

— Как знать… — Неманья не уточнил, против чего именно будет возражать Торрес: битья морды или траха, но Рио, видимо, понял сразу. — Меня вот что интересует… Как думаешь, тебе от этого полегчает? Если да, то можно рискнуть.

Неманья задумался. 

Он упустил момент, когда всё это началось. 

Может быть, когда…

_Торрес окинул его оценивающим взглядом во время дежурного рукопожатия перед матчем так, что в морду захотелось дать сразу. В конце концов Неманья не конь на скачках, чтобы на него так смотрели. Он зло сжал выскальзывающие из ладони пальцы, чуть не выворачивая их. Неманья мог поклясться, что это было больно, но Торрес лишь скривил в ухмылке уголок рта и прошелестел, слегка склонившись:_

_— Хочешь повеселиться, Видич?_

_После того как Торрес в очередной раз увёл у него из-под носа мяч, Неманья понял, что веселился здесь, пожалуй, только этот девчачий нап, Неманья же за эти девяносто минут проникся сочувствием к убийцам. Потому что понял, что именно они чувствуют на грани перед тем, как ими стать._

Или, возможно, тогда, когда…

_— О’кей, детка! — крикнул Торрес, оказавшись вдруг сзади, и, в мгновение обойдя Неманью, заколотил гол в ворота Манчестера. Неманья так и не понял, как мяч, который, казалось, примагнитился к его ступне, вдруг оказался у Торреса._

_— Убью рыжую суку… — прохрипел Неманья, ловя на себе взгляд Торреса из-под объятий сокомандников._

_То, что этот взгляд предназначался именно ему, он понял сразу — так смотрел бы Брайан Кинни, если бы прикидывал, каков ты в постели и стоит ли на тебя тратить своё время и сперму._

Или тогда, когда…

_Неманья нёсся по полю за Торресом, воздев руку с огромным кухонным ножом, — сам Хичкок дрожал бы, увидев эту сцену. Правда, нож был воображаемым, но чувства маньяка Неманья испытывал при этом самые настоящие, поэтому старина Альфред оценил бы и даже, возможно, остался в Англии только чтобы на это посмотреть._

_Неманья настиг маячащую перед ним спину и вонзил лезвие между лопаток — прямо в голову цифре «9». Девятка упала, обливаясь кровью и пуская изо рта алые пузыри._

_— Вот что за блядь? — спросил Торрес, специально для камеры изобразив выражение лица «Посмотрите, что делает со мной этот дикарь!»_

_Неманья демонстративно подошёл к лежащему Торресу и, наклонившись, прошипел:_

_— Ты ещё ноги шире раздвинь, шлюха… Специально лежишь? Ждёшь, когда я тебе вставлю?_

_Он, обхватив Торреса, дёрнул его на себя, утыкая ногами в газон как керамического гнома, какими англичане среднего класса очень любят заполонять свои сады._

_— А ты можешь? — ухмыльнулся Торрес и, прижавшись ягодицами к паху Неманьи, выдохнул: — Ого! Всегда подозревал, что ты пидор…_

_Неманья сжал зубы и снова размахнулся ножом._

_Так он получил ещё одну красную._

_Правда, в этот раз он даже с арбитром особо не ругался — стояло у него так, что он едва дождался, когда может добраться до пустой раздевалки._

— Я не знаю, — честно сказал Неманья. — Может, полегчает, может, нет. В любом случае, проверить это не полу…

— Вот вы где, девочки! — вздрогнув, услышал он голос сзади. Этот голос он узнал бы из тысячи: от одного только тембра в его кармане сразу нащупывался столовый нож. Вот и сейчас он материализовался сразу же. Где-то рядом с напряжённым членом. — Еле нашёл вас в этой толчее.

Торрес небрежно плюхнулся на стул рядом и поставил на стол бокал с висящей на его краю вишенкой.

— Мартини что ли? — хмыкнул Неманья, наклонившись и втянув запах напитка. 

Он давно уяснил, что в Великобритании мартини пьют только женщины. Ни один уважающий себя мужик, даже если имеет такое пристрастие, никогда не закажет этот дамский сироп на людях. Не может быть, чтобы Торрес этого не знал.

Но тот как ни в чём не бывало молча, с едва заметной улыбкой оглядел их по очереди, задерживаясь взглядом на мятых футболках и прорехах на джинсах. Неманья в этот момент снова почувствовал себя лошадью и в отместку тоже уставился на Торреса.

Придраться было не к чему: тот словно специально наряжался для деловой встречи. Многие заглядывали сюда по пути с работы пропустить стаканчик-другой, поэтому людей в пиджаках, брюках и белых рубашках там было много. Но в отличие от них Торрес не просто был в костюме — он был в Костюме. Неманья подозревал, что одна пуговица на его манжете стоила как месячная зарплата многих, кто сейчас находился этом пабе.

— Ты в гей-бары тоже так наряжаешься, мальчик? — снова не выдержал Неманья.

— Когда как, — пожал плечами Торрес и, скучающе отвернувшись, словно удовлетворив своё любопытство, сделал глоток. — А ты?

Неманья почувствовал, как нож в кармане увеличивается в размерах.

— Шлюха… — только и сумел прохрипеть он сквозь ярость, сжимавшую в спазмах горло.

— Ничего нового… — Торрес чуть только не зевал. — Я-то думал, вы меня пригласили сюда для серьёзного разговора…

— Мы? — Неманья в изумлении посмотрел на Рио. — Пригласили?

— Я пригласил, — сказал Рио. — Извини, не успел предупредить.

— Какого хрена он здесь нужен? — рявкнул Неманья.

— Ты сам понимаешь, что необходимо действовать! — выкрикнул в ответ Рио. — Или тебя, нахрен, вышвырнут из клуба, или ты рехнёшься, или…

— Прошу прощения, что перебиваю, — прервал их Торрес. — Но хотелось бы услышать что-то конструктивное, а не препирательства старых супругов. Кстати, у меня тот же вопрос: какого хрена я здесь нужен?

— Хочу предложить сделку, — взял себя в руки Рио. — Игру. Если побеждает Нем — ты не трогаешь его хотя бы до конца сезона, если победа за тобой — развлекайся дальше, что угодно можешь с ним на поле делать.

— И зачем мне это? — ухмыльнулся Торрес. — Я и так делаю с ним всё что угодно.

— Слушайте, — мрачно встрял Неманья. — Ничего, что я ещё здесь? И хватит торговаться! Я вам не… — Он повёл рукой в воздухе, подбирая слово.

— Конь, — подсказал Торрес.

— Блядь… — выдохнул Неманья. Рио фыркнул.

— Пока не вижу никакой выгоды для себя, — продолжил Торрес, делая ещё глоток и рассматривая присутствующих в зале. — Что хоть за игра?

— Кто кого передрочит, — ответил Рио, так же фальшиво-рассеянно оглядывая зал и отхлёбывая эля.

— Что? — взвился Неманья и осёкся под заинтересованным взглядом Торреса.

— Правила просты, — сказал Рио. — Дрочите друг другу, кто первый кончит, тот проиграл. Только дроч, и ничего больше.

Торрес слушал, молча покусывая губу, и не мигая глядел на Неманью из-под полуприкрытых век. Раздумывал он так откровенно, что Неманья словно отголоском услышал, как Торрес одними губами говорит: «Беру!», хотя вслух прозвучало:

— Где?

— Отель «Ливерпуль», в двух минутах ходьбы отсюда, — тут же ответил Рио. — Я уже заказал номер.

— Да с чего ты взял, что я захочу ему дрочить? — возмутился Неманья, отодвигая кружку с решительным намерением встать и уйти.

Он бы и ушёл — в конце концов хватит с него было унижений на сегодня, да и гордость у него какая-никакая осталась, — но Торрес глотнул мартини, запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза. Неманья заворожённо следил за его кадыком, двигающимся вверх-вниз по веснушчатой шее, и, когда Торрес распахнул веки и, склонившись к нему, продемонстрировал завязанный в округлый узел черенок вишни на кончике языка, смог только жалобно проговорить:

— Ох, блядь…

— Вот и отлично, — сказал Рио. — Идём.

Торрес кивнул, выплюнул черенок на пол, одним большим глотком допил бокал и, скривившись, брезгливо повёл плечами, выдавив:

— Терпеть не могу мартини…

Номер, который заказал для них Рио, по сути представлял собой одну огромную кровать.

— Для молодожёнов что ли? — ухмыльнулся Торрес, оглядывая уходящую вдаль белоснежную пустыню простыни и зеркальный потолок. Казалось, они смыкались друг с другом где-то на горизонте, в углу.

Рио кивнул и уселся в кресло напротив.

— Ну, начинайте что ли, — скомандовал он.

— Раздеваться или нет? — обречённо спросил Неманья. Чувствовал он себя в этом номере для молодожёнов последним идиотом.

— Без разницы, — махнул рукой Рио.

— Я предпочитаю раздеться, — сказал Торрес, взявшись за лацканы пиджака. — Не очень-то хочется выйти отсюда в мятом костюме и в чужой сперме. 

— Неизвестно ещё, кто в чужой сперме отсюда выйдет… — пробормотал Неманья, следя за тем, как пиджак, проскользив по плечам, падает на пол.

Торрес хмыкнул и стал медленно, пуговица за пуговицей расстёгивать рубашку. Смотреть на это Неманья предпочёл бы под пение Джо Кокера — и не потому что подобному зрелищу самое место было в стрип-клубе на сцене, а не в скрытом от посторонних глаз номере с кроватью-траходромом. Он готов был петь сам, просто чтобы сейчас заглушить прыгающее футбольным мячом за грудной клеткой сердце и учащающееся дыхание, грозящее перейти в паровозное пыхтение, как только Торрес скинул рубашку и взялся за ремень. Расстегнув замок, он одним движением вытянул кожаную полоску, с металлическим лязгом бросил её на пол и вопросительно-настойчиво взглянул на Неманью. Тот вздрогнул и часто заморгал, понимая, что его вроде как приглашают тоже оголиться. Он мог бы этого не делать, но соблазн почувствовать прикосновение к телу этой кожи в веснушках был таков, что, появись сейчас в этой комнате Мефистофель с предложением продать за это душу, Неманья вряд ли долго бы раздумывал.

Он взглянул на Рио. Тот застыл в кресле в напряжённой позе, даже не пытаясь скрыть возбуждение под топорщащимися в паху джинсами. Его взгляд скользил по груди Торреса, упираясь в ширинку брюк. Неманья, тоже не отрывая глаз от ватерлинии чёрного пояса брюк на светлой коже, ухватился за ворот футболки и стащил её, стараясь как можно быстрее вынырнуть из трикотажного плена и не пропустить того момента, когда Торрес, взявшись за язычок молнии, вжикнул ею, освободился от брюк, ботинок, стянул носки один за другим и снова остановился в ожидании, оставшись в одних чёрных боксерах.

Неманья понял, что настала его очередь. Он сбросил джинсы, кроссовки, носки и уставился Торресу в пах. Торрес тоже с любопытством смотрел на его плавки с изображением Спанч Боба. Казалось, его больше занимает принт на трусах, чем то, что выпирает под ними, тем более что стояк Неманьи приходился как раз на физиономию мультяшной губки, и выглядела она поэтому очень выразительно.

Налюбовавшись, Торрес подцепил пальцами резинку боксеров и взглянул на Неманью. Тот повторил его жест, и трусы они стянули одновременно.

Неманья догадывался, что там есть на что посмотреть: тонкая ткань футбольной формы мало что скрывает, но такая мужская стать, надо признаться, впечатляла, хоть и была — Неманья подумал об этом с сожалением — не особо возбуждённой.

Торрес тоже его разглядывал. Неманье нечего было стесняться: собственные параметры его всегда устраивали. Досаждало только то, что его член уже не просто торчал колом — на головке предательски блестела капля предэякулята.

— Дааа… — протянул Торрес. — Может, сразу сдашься?

— Пошёл нахер, импотент, — огрызнулся Неманья. — Или тебя только Стиви может удовлетворить?

Торрес, улыбаясь, сделал приглашающий жест в сторону бесконечной кровати и оглянулся на Рио:

— А ты?

Рио глубоко вздохнул и, помотав головой, быстро проговорил на выдохе:

— Я… Нет… Я… Должен же кто-то быть арбитром…

— Ясно, — кивнул Торрес.

Он, как и любой футболист, серьёзно относился к игре и принимал правила.

Неманья тоже понимал и принимал всё, что связано с игрой, поэтому, как только они расположились на прохладной простыне, сразу рьяно принялся за дело: проигрывать у него не было никакого желания. 

— Тшшш… — прошептал Торрес. — Нежнее… Вот так…

Он коснулся влажной головки Неманьи и, размазав по ней предэякулят, заскользил по стволу. Неманья и от одного шёпота уже готов был кончить, не то что от прикосновений прохладных пальцев к изнывающему горячему члену, но сдаваться он не привык, поэтому сбавил напор и, стараясь подладиться под ритм движений, начал дрочить. Член в его ладони, хоть и медленно, но твердел, Неманья чувствовал под пальцами упругость его вен, и желанием, которое он сейчас с огромным усилием преодолевал, было ощутить их на своём языке, почувствовать вкус этой испанской шлюхи — даже больше, чем засадить ему в зад. Торрес, закрыв глаза, сдерживал дыхание, облизывая губы — это выглядело охренительно возбуждающе, особенно в отражении на потолке, но Неманью даже это сейчас мало устраивало. Он провёл рукой по члену до основания, слегка сжал мошонку, забираясь под неё пальцами, ощущая на ладони тяжесть яичек и, массируя, надавил под складкой.

— О, дааа… — простонал Торрес, запрокидывая голову, и если бы он сейчас не выпустил из рук член Неманьи, вцепившись в его ягодицы и подавшись бёдрами вперёд, то быть бы ему победителем в одну секунду.

— Нет… нет… — Неманья, задыхаясь, отодвинулся и оторвал от себя его руки. — Нечестно… Только дрочить…

— Да, детка… — выдохнул Торрес, кивнул, снова обхватил его член и начал двигаться мучительно медленно: Неманья уже стал подозревать, что тот нарочно издевается.

Будь перед ним не Торрес, а кто-нибудь другой, он бы уже отбросил ошмётки гордости и захлебнулся бы криками: «Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста!», но сейчас он только стиснул крепче зубы, чтобы не дать вылететь из него ни одному слову. Торрес тоже старался не стонать, но это у него плохо получалось. Неманья видел, как дрожат капельки пота на веснушчатом носу, чувствовал, как окреп член в его ладони, как он начал сочиться смазкой, и останавливаться в поиске новых эрогенных зон не собирался. Он описал круг по складке под головкой и большим пальцем пару раз задел уздечку.

— О, бож… — всхлипнул Торрес, сразу прикусив ребро ладони другой руки, заткнув себе рот и сбившись с ритма.

Неманья повторил. Торрес выгнулся и вцепился пальцами в плечо Неманьи, тяжело дыша. Он был так близко, что его дыхание обжигало, и Неманья, забывшись, потянулся к его губам.

— Не… нельзя… — мотнул головой Торрес и ускорил движения, чередуя мягкие, поглаживающие и резкие, выкручивающие так искусно, что у Неманьи чуть искры из глаз не посыпались.

Он понял, что ещё пара секунд — и поражение неизбежно: оргазм приближался сладкими судорогами, и только идиот этого мог не заметить, а Торрес идиотом не был.

— Назови… меня… по имени… — вдруг услышал Неманья сбивчивый шёпот сквозь марево возбуждения.

Он уткнулся Торресу в самое ухо и выстонал:

— Нандо… Нандо…

— Блядь! — выкрикнул Торрес, и Неманья кончил, прикусив мочку его уха и чувствуя горячее семя на своих пальцах.

Ещё несколько минут он лежал тяжело дыша, за веками плясали багряные всполохи, подозрительно напоминающие красные карточки. Ему в шею так же загнанно дышал Торрес.

— Кто… победил? — невнятно спросил Неманья, не отрываясь от Торреса.

— В одно и то же время… — услышал он хриплый голос Рио, будто сквозь толстый слой ваты. — Ничья…

Неманья с трудом поднял голову — он и забыл, что Рио тоже был здесь. 

— Ну, ребята… — Рио стряхнул белые капли с ладони, вытер руку об обивку кресла и застегнул джинсы. — Твою ж мать… Как порнофильм… Особенно если в потолок смотреть…

— Ничья? — растерянно переспросил Неманья, отодвигаясь от Торреса.

— Значит, всё остаётся по-прежнему, если я правильно понимаю условия игры, — улыбнулся тот, не совершая и попытки пошевелиться.

— Блядь… — пробормотал Неманья. — Значит, всё зря…

— Нууу… — протянул Торрес, разглядывая его сперму на своих пальцах. — Я бы так не сказал…

— Сссука… — проговорил свистящим шёпотом Неманья, подползая к краю кровати, не сразу сообразив, в каком направлении двигаться. — Я в душ…

— Я, пожалуй, останусь здесь до утра, девочки… — Торрес перевернулся на спину и лениво прикрыл глаза. — Номер всё равно оплачен.

— Я, пожалуй, тоже. — Рио скинул кроссовки и залез на постель. — На этой кровати целая футбольная команда поместится… Ты и не заметишь…

Торрес повернул к нему голову, открыл глаза, улыбнулся, и Неманья, собиравшийся было уже закрыть за собой дверь, ощутил какой-то укол в сердце. Будто булавка расстегнулась и постоянно царапает своим остриём, а застегнуть нет никакой возможности: не дотянуться. 

— Ты хорошо подумал, Рио? — спросил Торрес. 

Он по-прежнему улыбался, но взгляд у него сейчас был как у серийного убийцы — Неманье ли не знать. 

Дверь закрылась, и Неманья так и не расслышал, что ответил Рио. Впрочем, сейчас это было уже не важно.

— Я, пожалуй, тоже останусь, — пробормотал своему отражению Неманья и на полную мощь врубил холодный душ.


End file.
